taootfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Pringle
Penny Pringle is an agent for the British Secret Service and the Titanic contact for fellow agent, Frank Carlson. Assigned to give Carlson instructions on how to complete their mission, Penny acts as a kind of guide, directing Frank as to what to do next as well as giving him some information concerning the bigger picture of the world stage. She also assists in the mission with the handling of certain objects and the gathering of information. First Mission In the original timeline, Penny was assigned to the Titanic by the Service to aid Carlson in a mission concerning the disappearance of stolen copy of the Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam. An oversight occurred, and she was accidentally booked into Second Class rather than First. Despite causing a ruckus over it, she was not allowed to relocate to First Class and her ability to move around the ship was severely limited. On the night of April 14th, after finally being able to locate Carlson, Penny sent a message via Carlson's steward, ordering him to meet her by the electric camel in the Gymnasium. Carlson never arrived for their rendezvous, meaning Penny was forced to cancel the mission outright. When the Titanic struck the iceberg, she was able to escape the sinking ship in a lifeboat alongside Carlson. The failure of their mission eventually resulted in Carlson's dismissal from the Service two years later, though Penny did testify in his defense by considering him a loyal agent. Second Mission When Carlson is transported back in time for a second chance at completing his mission, he meets Penny as he should have done, where she chastises him for being late. She briefs him on his mission and the situation regarding the Rubaiyat and also gives information on prime suspect, Colonel Zeitel, as well as the fact that Zeitel is travelling with a protege, Willi von Haderlitz. Penny orders Carlson to get into the wireless room and intercept any of Zeitel's telegrams to try to discover the whereabouts of the Rubaiyat. Regardless of whether Carlson succeeds in getting the Rubaiyat or not, he learns about an art dealer named Sasha Barbicon that Zeitel was to exchange the Rubaiyat with for a particular painting that Sasha has in his possession. When he informs Penny of this, she reveals she has discovered Sasha is Zeitel's Titanic contact and deduces that the painting is what Zeitel is really after. She instructs Carlson to obtain through whatever means he can. If Carlson travels to the Boat Deck after learning of the painting, Penny appears and informs him that Sasha and Zeitel are engaged in a heated conversation further aft. She suggests Carlson should listen in while she tracks their movements. Again, regardless of whether Carlson succeeds in retrieving the painting or not, Penny offers an insight into why Zeitel and the German Command need this particular painting so badly - the rear of the canvas contains a secret plan for British troop deployments in Northern France and the Low Countries. With this information, Germany would be able to annihilate the British forces in the area, in what would be a crippling and probably decisive blow in any potential war. After Carlson meets with Willi and learns of his ties to the Russians and the notebook he has hidden on board, Penny informs him that Willi has been found dead in the Electric Bath. She immediately suspects that it was no accident and that Zeitel was responsible for the murder and issues Carlson with a Gas Pen for his own protection. After Carlson informs her about the notebook, she speculates that it has something to do with Zeitel's previous mission of aiding Russian Revolutionaries. Guessing that the notebook contains the names of these men, Penny tells Carlson to get it before Zeitel does as it would help Russia root out the radicals before they try to overthrow the Czar. After the Titanic has hit the iceberg. Penny arrives in Carlson's cabin to wake him from his daze after either being shot by Zeitel or knocked out by Vlad. She briefs him on the ship's situation; there is only an hour or so left until the Titanic sinks and she reminds Carlson that he must get all of the evidence they have off of the ship before it is lost forever. She hands back the key items Carlson has obtained and then goes up to the Boat Deck to join the other passengers. Penny can found at the aft end on the starboard side outside the Second Class Stairwell during the sinking. It is not necessary to talk to her again, but if Carlson is missing any of the key items or is struggling to get off of the ship, she can give strong hints on where to get them/what to do. Penny waits on deck for as long as possible before eventually taking a space on a lifeboat and leaves Carlson to find his own way off of the ship. Penny's fate after the sinking is not elaborated on in any of the game's endings, though it is assumed she continued to work for the Secret Service after the mission and she makes an appearance on Carlson's "Memories" book in the best ending. However, as her appearance in the memories book occurs whilst Carlson is talking about the number of people who died that night, it could also be inferred that the perishing during the sinking. Trivia * Penny's cabin is F-34 and is marked on Carlson's map as such. * The only times Penny is seen outside of her cabin are at the initial briefing in the Gymnasium, briefly on the Boat Deck when she warns of Zeitel and Sasha talking, and after the ship starts to sink both in Carlson's cabin and near the lifeboats. * Penny does not ever mention, nor allude to, the necklace during Carlson's mission. Nonetheless, it is a crucial item that must be saved to prevent the Black Hand from getting its funds. The other clue that Penny will give is that the files say that Sasha is linked to 'some shady Balkan group'. She will, however, return the necklace to Carlson after the ship strikes the iceberg. * During the sinking, Penny says that she will take the key items from Carlson if it comes to it, but hopes that it doesn't. However, it is not possible for her to do so in the game as Carlson must escape the ship with the items himself or it is a Game Over. *Penny is portrayed by Pamela Hurley. Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Second Class Passengers